Proposals
by sevenpuddings
Summary: Being proposed to by Danny Messer, in three parts or attempts. Continuation of Dancing series kinda. DL love.
1. Chapter 1: The First Attempt

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy

-

_The First Attempt_

-

"Last night was fun," I murmured sleepily from beside Danny, snuggling further into his warm arms.

"It was. Reminded me how much I really loved dancing with you." He whispered, his grip tightening around my waist.

"Mmm." I said lazily, smiling, as his fingers began to trace small circles on my hipbone.

"We should try to go out more often." Danny continued gruffly.

"You mean dancing?" I smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Danny replied slowly, leaning down towards me. "Because dancing with you always makes me feel so…" he trailed off, and as I closed my eyes, I was blissfully aware of his lips kissing mine gently, his arms snaking around my waist, and his body rolling on top of my own.

"MUMMY, UNCLE DON IS SNORING ON THE COUCH AGAIN" A voice screamed from the living room.

I giggled as Danny mocked sighed, before rolling off me onto his side of our large double bed.

"That's right, we have kids."

"Whom you love and adore with every fiber of your being" I said sternly.

"Not at times like this I don't" He replied as his lips caught my own in a heated kiss.

"We've got nine year old twin girls," I breathed heavily when we finally broke apart.

"And a twelve year old son" A voice said from the doorway. "Gross. Can't you two stay off one another for at least five minutes?"

I looked up to see Louie, our twelve-year-old son, standing in the doorway.

"Funny that," Danny said, as he kissed my cheek softly before jumping out of bed "If your mother and I had of done that, you wouldn't be here to bare witness to all the grossness that is parents lives" He finished, ruffling Louie's hair as he walked past.

I let out a horrified gasp, as Danny walked out of the room, yelling after him "He doesn't need to hear stuff like that"

"He already knows stuff like that" came the faint reply, followed by screams of delight as Jade and Sam attacked their father, who had attacked Don.

Such was the manner of our chaotic lives.

Louie was still standing at the doorway, looking very nervous about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him, as he looked up, sighed, then looked back down again.

"Come on." I said, motioning for him to join me in the bed.

He slowly walked over and sat at the opposite end of my bed. Louie was like his father in so many ways. The similarities in their appearance were uncanny, and from a young age he'd proven he could be a charmer, just like his father.

Louie was the strong, silent type too, who, even at twelve, had built a wall high around him to protect himself. Sometimes I worried he was too much like Danny, and would push everyone away from him, never letting anyone get close.

"Louie" I warned, "I'm your mother. I'll get it out of you one way or another."

He let out another heavy sigh, before mumbling "Theresthisgirl"

I was so not ready for this. Louie was still my baby boy, who smiled up at me with those big blue eyes when he was born.

"Ohhh a girl" Danny said in a high-pitched voice from the doorway. Jade and Sam were clinging onto his legs as he walked slowly into the room, picking them up one by one and throwing them onto the bed, both of them in fits of giggles.

"Not exactly helping Danny." I mumbled under my breath, as he sat back down into bed and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Sure I am." He smiled brightly, tugging Jade and Sam onto his lap. "We're waiting for it." He said to Louie.

"For what?" Louie asked, almost as confused as I was.

"For the story." Jade said, rolling her eyes, something a nine year old should not know how to do.

"You teach her that too?" I nudged Danny, who pretended not to have heard me.

"Daddy says there is always a good story that goes along with falling in love, and everything that comes with it, right Daddy?" Sam explained, looking up at Danny with her huge brown eyes, who nodded in response

If Louie was the spitting image of Danny, than Jade and Sam were little duplicates of me. Their identical features were delicate, their body shapes similar to mine as a child. But their smiles, well, they had the Messer smile. It was a devil of a smile, and both these girls knew how to use it already, having wormed their way into the hearts of Flack, Hawkes and Mac from a very young age.

That smile could get them just about anything from those men, and I pitied those who would dare fall for them when they were older.

"So tell us the story" Jade finished for Sam, as they both smiled towards their big brother.

"I'm working with her on an assignment, and any time I even attempt to make an offer about simply 'hanging out' she brushes it off and says we need to get the work finished." Louie finished, sighing again. Jade and Sam shared one of their special twin looks before crawling off Danny's lap towards Louie.

"Oh Lu," Jade said sympathetically "She'll come around once the Messer charm begins to kick in."

Sometimes I couldn't help but think those two girls were too mature for their age.

"Persistence is the key," Danny piped up from next to me, "Your mother was exactly like this girl. All work and no play." He teased, as I poked my tongue out at him. "It took me three times until she actually listened to me when I asked her to marry me."

"Mum, what were you thinking?" Sam said from her lying position. "How could you keep Danny Messer waiting like that?" Jade added.

"What lies have you been telling our children Danny Messer?" I asked incredulously.

"No not lies" Sam said, shaking her head "Stories" Jade finished for her. "He tells us lots of stories about you two." Sam continued "They are much more romantic than those stupid fairy tales you tried to read us."

"Thank you two for the vote of confidence," I said, crawling down the bed and tickling them until they were both gasping for air.

"You win, you win," They screamed happily, as I say back satisfied.

"So, Jade, Sam, would you like to share with me your fathers version of how he proposed to me?"

"Only if you let us tell the story without any interruptions." Jade said solemnly.

"Because this story is very serious, and needs to be told with all the right adjectives and nouns." Sam said "And we can't have people correcting us on our use of verbs." She continued. "It'll ruin the atmosphere," Jade added.

"Are they smarter than us Danny?" I asked, as he moved his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"It would appear that way." He whispered back, kissing my neck head gently as we settled in to hear the girls story.

"It all began…" Jade said dramatically "In the CSI Labs"

-

"Right" Mac had said, coming into the break room "We've got two cases. A drowning victim, and a suicide, both of which have suspicious circumstances surrounding them, and now they look like they are both related." He finished, as I shared a look with Danny. This could only mean one thing.

"So we're all in this together." Hawkes supplied for Mac, taking a large sip of the coffee he had in front of him.

"You, Stella and Lindsay will be working the suicide, while Danny, Flack and I work the drowning. Any evidence that joins the two together, I want it sent through to me ASAP. Get ready for a long night."

"Glad we already organized for your mum to baby sit Louie tonight." I sighed as I walked out of the break room beside Danny. "Organizing a sitter for tonight would have been a total nightmare."

"Are you kidding? Mum would keep Louie at her house if she could. I swear she's more in love with that kid than she ever was with me." Danny replied, instinctively grabbing my hand.

"Because he's her first grandchild. She will spoil him rotten until the next comes along." I said, laughing a little.

"Are you saying there is going to be more Montana?" Danny replied, pulling me closer to him.

"Yes Messer, there are going to be more. We're going to have baby girls. And they are going to be spoilt rotten by none other than you." I said gently, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Why is that?" Danny said smiling down at me.

"Because they'll look exactly like me." I replied happily, moving away from him and walking down the hallway.

"Looks like dinner is off tonight then." I added softly.

Danny stopped in his tracks behind me, swearing loudly.

-

"Of course," Sam threw in "This is where all the problems stared. Not just for you and Daddy though" She continued "For Uncle Mac and Aunty Stella too. That was a special night for them too."

"But that's another story, right Sam?" Jade interrupted.

"Yep. So anyway…"

-

"Everything okay Messer" I heard Flack ask from behind him.

"Peachy Keen" Danny had replied sarcastically.

"Oh what's wrong? Need to cancel dinner plans with Lindsay because of the case? Maybe you two can find time to get hot and heavy in the…"

I turned and walked away then. That night, that dance, Flacks face… it was all burned deep into my memory. Since then Danny and I had kept our relationship out of the Lab, well, I'd forced him to. I didn't want another incident like that happening.

-

"Why are you telling it from Mum's point of view. I thought Dad told you the story." Interrupted Louie.

"Because it's easier to tell it from a female perspective." Jade sighed heavily.

"Besides, Mum's story is way more entertaining." Sam added.

"What was that about me feeding them stories and lies?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm the innocent victim. They asked me for my version. Obviously after you told them yours." I replied back.

"ANYWAY" Jade continued

-

I heard my phone beep minutes after leaving Flack and Danny. As I flipped it open, I wasn't surprised to see a message from Danny waiting for me.

_Does dinner really have to be cancelled? _

I laughed; I could just see his puppy dog face looking down at me.

_Unless you can solve this monster of a case in three hours, then yes, yes it is._

Sometimes he was so cute. Like this dinner, he'd been planning it for weeks. He was really looking forward to it. And so was I. We didn't often get to spend nights alone together, not any more at least. Ever since Louie had come along we'd been so wrapped up in being parents, then me going back to work, we'd forgotten to spent time with one another. And I missed my alone time with Danny more than anything.

Another beep.

_You're a cruel woman Montana._

How much I loved my Danny Messer.

_I'll make it up to you later. I promise._

-

"And that was Dad's first attempt at proposing to Mummy." Sam concluded somewhat abruptly.

"See, he was going to at dinner. He had his speech all planned, and the right meal and everything." Jade added.

"But the case got in the way. Thus creating failed attempt number one."

"But Danny you…" I started only to be shushed by Jade.

"I never said we were finished yet." She said, as Danny tutted me with his finger.

"You should've known better darling. These girls need to get everything perfect before they are satisfied. I wonder where they get such an endearing quality from?" He finished, laughing at me as I silently fumed.

"We've still got to get through the second and third attempts." Sam sighed.

"And like Daddy always says, 'Third times a charm' right?" Jade said, smiling between Danny and I.

I should've known better than to trust children created from Danny and I.

-

AN: A continuance from the Dancing series. I really loved writing DL with kids. I don't know why, but I think it suits them. More soon, and I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Attempt

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Those who do have more money than me. Enjoy.

_-_

_The Second Attempt_

-

"The second attempt, if I recall correctly" Jade continued "Came later that night. Around eleven. Right?" She asked Sam for confirmation.

"Right" Sam agreed, nodding.

"How is it that you two can remember all of this? Dad told you when you were like, seven." Louie asked, sitting further back into the bed.

"We have excellent memories." Jade answered for the two of them.

"Unlike some people." Sam said, nudging their brother.

"Okay, just because I'm not super nerdy like you two…" Louie began, but Jade interrupted him.

"You mean super witty…"

"…super clever.."

"…super cute…"

I smiled as I watched my three children battle. I looked up to see the same smile grace Danny's aging face. His eyes caught mine, and his smile reached my soul. He leant down and gave me a gentle kiss, until I heard coughing from behind us, and we broke apart.

"Contain yourselves." Louie said, "You're in the presence of young children here."

"Speak for yourself." Jade retorted, pinching him on the arm.

"Guys" Sam said, sitting herself between her squabbling siblings. "We've got a story to tell."

Sam was always left in middle ground when it came to Jade and Louie. Jade and Louie had inherited the aggressive streak from Danny. And they would often argue with one another just for the hell of it. But Sam, she was the peacemaker out of the three of them. She hated when they fought, because it meant she'd have to choose sides, and she couldn't do that. So more often than not, Sam would be the one bringing them back together again.

And here she was, in that role yet again.

There was so much of Danny and I in them, I thought, as I looked between the three, knowing that they were perfect, in every single way. I wouldn't trade a bit of them for the world.

"What are you thinking?" Danny murmured into my hair.

"How much I love this." I replied, as Sam cleared her throat once more.

"The second attempt" She said clearly "Was more successful than the first, but still left a lot to be desired."

"Couldn't get it right, could you Dad?" Louie said to Danny, smirking just as his father did.

"I got there in the end." Danny replied "That's all that matters."

"ON with the story." Sam said loudly, forcing all eyes to fall on her.

-

I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep them open, before looking at my watch.

"Its past eleven." Danny said from behind me, where he was holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I said as Danny handed me the cup.

"You talking to me or the coffee?" He replied lightly as he kissed my head then sat down next to me.

"Both" I replied as I sipped at the coffee.

"You about ready to call it quits for the night?" He said later as he gently rubbed my back.

"If you're going to keep that up, then yes." I sighed happily, as Danny picked the now empty mugs up, kissed my temple and said "I'll be right back."

I sighed, pushing myself away from my desk and standing slowly up. I'd walked to the doorway and was leaning against it, waiting for Danny to return, when Mac and Stella came running down the hallway.

Suddenly I felt wide away, worried that something had happened.

"There's been another killing." Mac said quickly "We're all needed out at the scene now. You right Danny?"

I looked up to see Danny in mid run. "Yeah Mac" he said, "I'll take Lindsay. And we'll met you there."

Only he didn't look okay, he looked crestfallen and tired, and like he should have been asleep hours ago.

Mac nodded before taking Stella's hand and pulling her down the hallway.

"Danny" I said softly as he reached for my own hand, tugging me along. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Your concern is sweet Montana, but someone's got to watch out for you at a scene, don't they?" He said, kissing me gently.

I nodded slowly before following him out the door towards the car.

-

"Can we skip to the good stuff please?" Louie asked impatiently.

"What's better than the slow torturous feelings of a proposal gone wrong?" Jade said wistfully.

"The blood and guts of a crime scene." Louie argued.

"The story goes…" Sam said, trying to contain her siblings banter.

-

"Danny, please tell me you haven't got us lost." I pleaded with him as I watched the lights fade in the distance.

"Okay." He replied "I haven't got us lost."

"Now tell me that without lying" I said, turning in my seat to look at him.

"I may have, at some stage, taken a wrong turn that put us slightly off direction." He said slowly, avoiding my gaze.

"How long ago Danny?" I asked.

"Uh… um…" Was his unsure reply.

"Danny" I groaned, putting my head in my hands as he pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Don't sat it Lindsay." Danny said, covering my mouth before I had the opportunity to get the words out.

Damn Danny, always knowing what I was going to say.

"I didn't intentionally get us lost Montana, but while we're out here, I've got something to say to you. You've got to promise to stay quiet though." Danny said, his eyes looking deep into mine.

I nodded against his hand and he removed it, taking my own in his.

He sighed deeply, and stoked my hand over and over.

"Danny, there isn't something wrong… with you, or your mum?" I asked, concerned at his silence.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing like that Montana." He replied, breathing in and out deeply.

"Well what is it then Danny?" I laughed "You're not yourself."

"Montana…" He began "Lindsay… I…" he said, before a shrill ringing interrupted us.

Danny smiled apologetically at me before flipping open his phone.

"Messer. Yeah sorry Mac, I got us a little lost. Yeah, I know where I went wrong. We'll be there in about twenty minutes." He finished, flipping his phone shut and starting the engine.

"They've got a suspect in custody, now we just need to process the scene as quickly as possible so we can prove its him. Then we got him for triple murder." Danny explained his eyes remaining glued to the road.

"Danny, what were you going to say before?" I asked quietly, a couple of minutes later.

"I…. Er… That I should probably ask for directions more often." He said, flashing me a quick grin before returning his eyes to the road.

I couldn't help but feel there was something he wasn't telling me.

-

"And thus ended the second attempt of Danny Messer to propose to Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe." Sam finished dramatically.

I was laughing beside Danny by now.

"And what is so funny Montana?" Danny questioned.

"I still can't believe you got us lost." I replied in between laughs.

"Dad hasn't always been the best with directions Mum." Louie said, "I mean, think of how many times he's gotten us lost on holidays."

"Okay, when did this turn into a bash on Dad session?" Danny replied tickling his son.

"Its always bash on Dad session in this house." I said from behind them. "I mean, it did take you three goes to get the proposal right." I added, laughing.

"That's okay, because when I do things, I like to do them big."

"Well" Jade cut in, crawling onto my lap, as Sam lay down on her brother's leg "Big is one way to describe it."

-

AN: Shorter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. One more part to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Attempt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI:NY or Lindsay or Danny. But they are my muses. Enjoy.

_-_

_The Third Attempt_

-

"Well, oh wise one, would you care to share the tale?" Danny said to Jade, poking her in the side.

"Maybe I should let Mum have the honor for this one." Jade said, smiling up at me.

"Oh, why am I suddenly the chosen one?" I replied, looking over at Danny who was grinning back at me.

"Because the way you tell it, it's just perfect." Jade said softly, snuggling down on my lap.

"You hear that Danny? My version is prefect." I said, mocking him.

"I feel so rejected." Danny replied, as he held a hand to his heart and feigned being wounded.

"Don't be daddy." Sam said, crawling into Danny's lap and looking up at him lovingly. "You tell the best crime scene stories. They are always grosser and more detailed than Mummy's."

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Danny who shrugged sheepishly.

"I think its just because she's afraid of scaring us." Sam whispered to Danny, which brought a huge grin to his face.

"Sam, you are nine, you don't need to hear those kinds of stories." I said, shocked.

"But we want to hear them. And Daddy thinks they teach us good lessons too." Jade replied, taking her fathers side, as usual.

"But Mummy tells the story about how you and she fell in love a lot better than you do." Jade continued.

"Ha." I said to Danny, poking my tongue out at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're the more mature ones in this family." Louie said from the foot of the bed.

"Hey mister, when you start driving us around and paying for all your clothes and food, then you can claim that title." Danny replied pointing at him.

"So can you please tell the story Mummy?" Sam asked, as she and Jade looked up with their huge brown eyes.

"Fine." I sighed, as they both broke out into huge grins.

-

"Done." I said, shutting the case folder and leaning back into my chair.

"How come you're better at paper work than me." Danny said from across the lab "It's not fair."

"If you spent more time doing the paper work than trying to look good, you'd be just as good as I am." I replied, closing my eyes slightly.

"Its just because I'm not a nerd like some people around her." Danny teased me gently from across the room.

"I am not a nerd." I replied "I just happen to like paperwork. That does not make me a nerd." I said firmly.

"Whatever you say Montana." Danny said, shutting his own file and walking over to me.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost half past three in the morning. Rubbing my neck, I stifled a yawn as Danny reached me, pulling me up into a hug.

"Mmm," I said, "What is this for?"

"Because I love your nerdiness" Danny replied into my neck.

"I'm glad." I replied, looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Me too." Danny said, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I thought we said no love at work." I said, questioning him.

"Special circumstances" Danny replied, kissing me again.

-

"GROSS" Sam and Jade screamed in unison, climbing off our laps and crawling to the end of the bed with their brother.

"Can we skip the gross stuff to get to the lovey dovey stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and the stuff with Uncle Don." Jade added, nodding her head in agreement with Sam's comment.

"Ah the innocence of youth." Danny sighed mockingly from next to me, as he pulled me closer and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Not again." Came the simultaneous groan from the other end of the bed.

"Not until you three leave the room." Danny said, his lips vibrating against my own, making me smile.

"Little too much info there old man." Louie said.

"Who you calling old?" Danny said gruffly.

"MUM" Sam yelled, "Can we get on with it please?"

-

"Yo" Flack yelled from the doorway "No loving in the labs, at least, not until I'm getting some."

"Night flack" Danny said, pulling one arm away from my waist to wave.

"Not yet. Still got my own paperwork to get through." He groaned, before walking down the hall.

Danny turned around and I smiled tiredly up at him.

"Can we go home now?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Montana, I think its about time we called it a night." Danny said, pulling my across the room and down the hallway.

"Good" I replied sleepily "Because there is a bed at home that has my name, as well as sleeping in, written all over it."

We slowly walked down the deserted lab hallways towards the locker room, enjoying the silence, the serenity, and one another's company.

Danny pushed the door open for me, then followed me in towards our lockers.

I reached my own locker, and pulled it open gently, retrieving my jacket, bag and keys, while Danny walked over to his own, but simply stood infront of it.

"Danny" I asked timidly "Danny, you aren't asleep are you?"

"No Montana." Came the gruff reply, that was typical of Danny when he had something serious on his mind.

"Danny, tell me right now, what is going on? You've been going crazy all night. First when dinner was cancelled, then in the car… if something serious is happening with you, I have a right to know. I'm the love of your life, remember? Not to mention the mother of your child, who, every day is becoming increasingly like you, so much so that it scares me. So for the love of god, tell me what's going on." I said as I reached him, touching him softly on the shoulder.

He laughed quietly before opening his locker and digging through the masses of junk he had, obviously searching for something.

I heard him 'ah ha' a few moments later, which meant he'd found the object of his desires. He whipped around; almost knocking me onto the floor, a triumphant, almost manic look on his face.

"You said it Montana. You said everything that I was going to say." He said, as he sat me down onto the bench, before kneeling infront of me.

"Danny, you are beginning to scare me. Which doesn't happen very often, in fact, it's only happened three times since we've been together, when I told you about Louie, before he was Louie…when" But I was silenced by his hand.

"I love you more than life itself Lindsay, but sometimes you talk to much." He said, smiling gently and taking his hand from my mouth, rubbing my chin gently.

"Lindsay… Montana. I, well… I…"

"What are you doing down on the floor Messer?" Flack said, pushing open the door, followed by Stella, Mac and Hawkes.

"I'M TRYING TO ASK LINDSAY TO MARRY ME!" Danny screamed.

He was met with silence. Until Mac thought it was appropriate to intervene.

"Well, I think you better get on with it then." He said, pulling Stella close, who melted into the embrace.

I looked down at Danny, who grinned sheepishly before pulling out a small black box.

"Lindsay Monroe, I love you, so much more than I ever thought possible. You are perfect, in every single way. I want to marry you and have many perfect little Montana's and Messer's, just like Louie. I want to grow old with you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, opening the box and revealing a simple, plain diamond ring, which was more wonderful that I'd ever have imagined.

A single tear escaped, and rolled down my cheek as I nodded, unable to form words, for pure happiness. Danny grinned the wonderful Messer grin up at me, before scooping me up in his arms and twirling me around in circles.

He set me down, and brought his lips to my own in a wave of happiness.

-

"Wait," I said, "You don't want to hear this."

Jade and Sam looked up at me, shaking their heads slightly.

"No Mummy, we love this part the most." Jade answered for the both of them.

"Okay." I said, taking Danny's hand and continuing.

-

Danny broke away from the kiss, wiping away the tears that were now falling freely from my eyes.

"I love you Lindsay Monroe." He said softly, placing the ring on my finger.

"I love you too, Danny Messer. Even though you drive me insane. Even though…" I began, but was cut off by Danny's finger on my lips.

"I've told you that you talk too much, right?" He smiled down at me, before kissing me again.

-

"And then Uncle Mac, and Auntie Stella, Hawkes and even Uncle Don, they all gave us their congratulations, and Stella, she called dibs on being bridesmaid." I finished, as I looked up to see my three children all lying on one another, content, dreamy looks on their faces.

"It's so romantic" Jade sighed.

"I love the part where he screams at Uncle Don." Sam giggled from next to her.

"Speaking of which" Danny said "Isn't he still asleep in the lounge room?" He said, nudging Jade and Sam into their favourite sport, waking up Flack and getting him to make them pancakes for brunch.

"That's right" Sam said, looking rather evilly at Jade "How do you think we should wake him up this morning?"

"I don't know" Sam said, pulling Jade up off the bed with her "But we better be quiet. Come on Louie, we're going to need your help." Jade said, tugging on Louie's hand.

He smiled one of the Danny Messer, 'I've got something serious on my mind' smiles at us, before standing up and picking his baby sisters up in his arms.

As I curled into Danny, whose arm instinctively wrapped his arm around me, I remembered something.

"Louie" I said as I snuggled further into Danny's arms. He, Jade and Sam stopped in their tracks and all turned around to look at me.

"Yeah Mum?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe, and for a moment I saw Danny.

"Who is the girl you've got a crush on?" I asked sneakily, as he blushed bright red.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." He said to Danny and I, before turning to his sisters "You keep this secret to the grave, yeah?"

They both nodded, before doing their little sibling handshake thing.

"Uh, its, Claire Taylor." He said quietly.

"Good luck with that." Jade said solemnly.

"Not a chance in hell." Sam replied honestly, as she and Jade skipped out of the room.

"Third times a charm." Danny said, winking at our son as he groaned, quickly walking out of the room.

"Did you ever think you'd live to see the day where Mac would kill?" Danny asked, turning to look at me.

"More to the point, did you ever think you'd live to see the day where he killed his god son?" I said seriously, sitting up and looking at Danny.

He shook his head.

"Nope, but that is what's going to happen when he finds out Louie has fallen for his daughter." Danny replied.

"Oh my god." I squealed, jumping out of bed and pulling on a dressing down.

"Hey, what about Montana/Messer quality time?" Danny asked, pouting.

"I've got to call Stella. She's going to love this. Her daughter and my son, it's just so adorable."

"Women" Danny muttered under his breath as I ran to the phone.

"Stella" I said, after the phone picked up "You'll never guess what Louie told me…"

-

AN: Squee. Yay. Hope you liked the ending. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock so much :D


End file.
